His first Kiss
by Hinurans'girlychick66
Summary: Meliodas son Tristan meets Isolde. A poor beggar girl from the streets who he sweeps off her feet, only to discover he'd be the one falling hard enough to give away his first kiss through love and understanding. It's very fluffy and funny so please enjoy.


Watching his son giggle and play filled Meliodas chest with pride. He smirked as the boy bounded down the field tumbling head over heels all the way down and then running his ass of back to the top to do it all over again. Elizabeth made it very clear Meliodas was not to let Tristan out of his sight so the young father was tethered to his son's side at all times.

"Not to fast now Tristan. Your mother will be cross with me if you come back to her with bruises."

"Ok daddy!" The boy waved back at his father showing he heard his demands without really heeding his wishes. The result of which causing him to roll down the hill again, this time as fast as he could. A poor unsuspecting victim was knocked back on their butt as Tristan flew down the slope after them. Meliodas winced at the sight below and let out a sharp sigh.

The wailing heard from miles away made a busy Elizabeth who was sweeping her porch stop and clutch the broom in her hands tighter. She turned to see a disheveled Meliodas carrying two young children towards her and she quickly dropped the broom down to meet him.

"What happened?! Is everyone alright?" Elizabeth crowed running towards the sight with her arms open wide. Meliodas knew instinctively to hand over the oy and clutched his grip tighter on the girl once Tristan was in his mother's safe grip. The boy hurriedly tried to wipe his tears away before his momma could see, not wanting to upset his beloved mother.

"I'm ok mommy I'm a big boy." He said between sniffles Meliodas chuckled shaking his head at the boy's antics before setting the girl down and petting her on the head. She watched Tristan's brave demeanor and wiped away her own tears as she nodded her head yes when Elizabeth turned her attention towards her.

"Are you sure you are alright sweetie that's a big ump. Maybe we should go get your momma for you?"

"Don't got one." The little girl looked down while she spoke. Elizabeth gasped and rushed to hug the little girl unable to control her motherly instincts.

"You must be really hungry then." Meliodas grinned. "Without a Ma who does your cooking?" He asked concerned.

"Nana, she's a fellow homeless lady. She says I will grow up to learn the real world like her one day. And I can take care of myself too!" She smiled unafraid. Meliodas continued to smirk, proud of this little stranger.

"O, what is your name little one?" Eli asked kneeling to the girl's height.

"I'm Isolde. But everyone likes to call me Izzy, please don't though? I don't like it. It sounds like lizard. Ick." She spat her tongue out as she made a face of disgust.

"Nishishi." Mel chuckled again tousling the little girl's hair before picking her up. He kicked in the door and peeked to glimpse the kid's reaction careful not to frighten her. Her eyes widen at wonder with his strength and she caught a laugh building in her throat. Tristan smiled up at his father with the thought of hoping to be like him one day in the back of his head.

'My dad is so cool.' He spoke internally watching him set the girl down at the table.

"Yo Ban, What's for dinner!?" The sin of wrath barked at his fellow companion.

"What do I look like your personal chef?" Ban spat back.

"I guess I can make dinner, and you can let everyone starve then. Wouldn't be the first time you let someone die." Meliodas smirked.

"LOW BLOW!" Ban cursed back.

"What what!? Elaine's fine isn't she!?" Meliodas rubbed the back of his head guiltily.

"Yea well you let your girl down more than mine so feh." Ban smirked back.

"Touché..." Meliodas face went blank.

"Sir Ban, we have a very hungry guest. I know you boys love to banter with each other, but if you weren't to put off do you think you would make Isolde something to eat? Please?" Elizabeth cooed at the tall man. He sighed and patted the princess on the head.

"If it's for you Lady Eli than of course, but your sexy beef boy better keep his nose out of my kitchen." He glared at Meliodas as he spoke.

"I'll make sure he does!" Eli spoke confidentially. "O by the way sir Ban, How is Lady Elaine?" He felt Elizabeth's hand on his as she spoke, full of concern and love.

"She is fine, just resting. She has to do that a lot these days, especially since the pregnancy. You know how that is though, don't you princess." He grinned as he patted Tristan on the head.

"Uncle Ban please don't." Tristan quipped. He wasn't a big fan of that, unless it was his father of course, but then again he didn't have much of a choice. That's just who his father was.

"Sorry kid, I'll just go and make your girlfriend some lunch I guess." Ban smirked again.

"S...SHE ISN'T MY GRLFRIEND/BOYFIRNED!" The kids scolded harmoniously. Meliodas broke out into a full laugh holding his stomach as the two adolescents blushed and looked away from each other.

"They just had a bit of a running into at the bottom of the hill nearby, somebody wasn't watching where he was going so fast might I add and ran into this nice young lady. Who he still hasn't apologized to. And if my mother was a princess of Liones who hates informality I would definitely be apologizing right now..." Meliodas squinted towards his son, gesturing and signaling for him to take the hint.

"I...I'm sorry Isolde." Tristan spoke softly, a bit embarrassed.

"It's ok, you looked like you were having a lot of fun. I don't blame you. Would you like to play with me after lunch? We can roll down the hill together and hold hands to see if we can stay together until the bottom!" Isoldes eyes sparkled while she spoke.

"Ew gross why would we do that?" Tristan grunted back. Meliodas cleared his throat and tilted his head towards the back door, another signal to Tristan for him to follow his father. Tristan excused himself and waited for his father to make some sort of an excuse to leave as well.

"Daaaad, I'm hungry too!" Tristan whined before Mel's fist found the top of his sons head.

"Kid I think it's about time I talk to you about something." Meliodas crouched to the boy's level and looked him dead in the eyes, still hitting the top of his head over and over.

"OK OK BUT PLEASE SOTP HITTING ME. It hurts!" Tristan whimpered rubbing the top of his head.

"O suck it up you will be ok. Anyways, that girl in there is making a move on you." He squinted harder at his son to see if he understood what his father had said.

"She was perfectly still papa, what are you talking about?" Tristan's head tilted to the side. Meliodas grinned and let out a sigh before patting the boy on the head.

"She is flirting with you? She thinks you are cute? She like likes you? She wants to hold YOUR hand? Any of this making any sense to you?" Meliodas eyebrow rose. Tristan's eyes widened as he realized the girl at his kitchen table had a small crush on him. His stomach got hot and his chest was a little tight. It felt like he couldn't breath and Meliodas could see it all over his reddened face.

"W...what do I do?" He asked still very embarrassed.

"Go play with her down the hill, ask if she still wants to play after lunch." Meliodas grinned, happy to see his son taking the bait. Tristan almost sprinted back into the house, looking around for Isolde who went to wash her hands. His mother saw his panicked face and stifled a laugh.

"She's just upstairs washing her hands for lunch, why don't you go wash up with her?" His mother whispered into his ear almost not able to finish her statement as he skipped two by two up he steps. Meliodas sat at the head of the table, waiting for Tristan and Isolde to return with his wife sitting next to him on his right. Ban took his seat to the left after setting a plate at each person's seat. Elaine rubbed her sleepy eyes and floated down from the bedroom she shared with ban and took a seat which ban had graciously pulled out for her next to his. The children raced down the stairs with Diane and king following after and the rest of the sins slithered out form the shadows with them.

"Funny how my cooking seems to bring out the worst kind of people." Ban smirked while they all took their seats. Elaine jabbed him gently in the ribs knowing he wouldn't retaliate against her, but unfortunately he didn't hold back from pulling out King's chair from under him as payback.

"O come on I get I trouble for her actions!?" King hollered

"What she's my wife! And you are her brother. And I'm not about to hurt my wife or kid, so I just have to settle for you!" Ban giggled.

"Who is saying grace?" Meliodas looked around while no one spoke up. "Fine I guess it will just have to be me...again...for like the 500th time but whatever." Meliodas groaned lowering his head to pray. Another thing Elizabeth insisted on in their household, she wasn't extremely religious but she did believe in faith and showing appreciation and it didn't hurt that Meliodas had such a beautiful voice for it. "Dear father who art in heaven hollowed be thy name, thy kingdom come" He was stopped by a very annoyed Elizabeth clearing her throat and he peeked out from his closed eyes to grin at her. "Thank you for the food and friends to share it with amen." Short and sweet perfect for him and Eli too who smiled in acceptance.

"Amen." Everyone collectively spoke before shoving their face with Bans delicious food. Isolde watched everyone eat and picked at her plate with her fork, skeptical. After slowly bringing her utensil to her lips she bite into the leg of chicken Ban had prepared her and her eyes snapped open as if she had taken her first breath again. She jumped from her chair exclaiming "This is so good!" and everyone slowed down their chewing. Putting down their silverware, they look up at the girl and crack grins, giggles and laughter. Isolde blushes a deep red and sits back down, quietly finishing her plate. She raises it towards the ceiling and licks it clean before licking her lips and gasping with delight.

"Thank you, Mister. Thank you all for sharing this with me." She smiled happily rubbing her belly. Elizabeth smiled back at her placing her hand on her heart before getting up from her seat to kneel down next to Isolde.

"Honey, why don't you and Tristan g play outside for a little bit? You can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't run into anybody else ok?" Isolde chuckled as Eli spoke and nodded her head.

"Come on Tristan let's go!" She cheered grabbing the boys hand before leaving the house. Meliodas watched Tristan scared face before the door closed behind them and chuckled.

"Let's help clean up guys." He said grabbing a plate and placing it into the sink. They all wiped themselves clean and cleared their places at the table before disappearing to do their own things once more. Elaine was carried off by Ban to their bedroom, Diane headed into town with king following behind and Merlin took Gowther back to her tower to do some experiments she needed help with, leaving Meliodas alone with Elizabeth just how he liked it.

"Meliodas" Elizabeth broke his precious silence with her sweet voice.

"What is it my princess?" He coed into her ear clinging onto her waist.

'How does he do that so fast!?' She thought to herself before interrupting those thoughts to ask him something that had been bothering her before they enjoyed their delicious meal together. "That poor girl is homeless, maybe we should take her in? I wanted to tell her she was welcome to stay at lunch, but I thought I'd ask you first since his is your house more than it is mine." Meliodas chuckled, blowing air into Eli's ear.

"Eli, this is our house and of course she can stay. Thank you for talking to me first though." His words filling her heart with joy Elizabeth's eyes began to fill with happy tears. "Aw Elizabeth don't cry. Of course I was going to say yes, that poor girl can't say homeless. Besides I was hoping we'd have a daughter one day. Not that I wouldn't still like to try for one of our own." He grinned watching Eli's face redden. He felt Elizabeth's body stiffen and figured he would stop harassing her for a moment so she could see if her son was close by. She peaked through the window and sighed when she caught a glimpse of the two of them playing by the willow tree just outside of the boar hat. "Want me to go check on em?" Meliodas tilted his head as he asked.

"No, they are fine, they have each other now." Eli smiled watching her son sit in the grass as the young girl swung from the tree branches. "Let's let them play on their own for a while and get to know one another." She smiled waving at the children just outside who waved back. Meliodas nodded before grabbing her waist and pulling her closer in.

Tristan sat beneath the tree, arms folded as if he were being scolded by his loving father or mother. He didn't care for girls much, he didn't care for anyone at all except his parents to be honest. So as to why this girl was so infatuated with her, he was stumped. 'I know,' he thought, 'I will show her how she should really feel about me, scared.' He grinned watching the dark aura flow from his fingers and around a nearby rock. Since the incident he tried not to practice as much with it, but he couldn't ignore that he was intrigued by it. So naturally the curiosity drove him to better himself in the black magic he and his father possessed. He gripped the rock firm and threw it into a nearby branch. Close enough to Isoldes head to not harm her, but frighten her. His sneaky plan backfires and she gazes at the hole in the tree the stone left behind.

"Amaaaaziiiing." She gasps blinking wildly at the tear. "It's true isn't it? Your father is the demon king." She claps excitedly.

"Was." Tristan hisses back.

"You say it as if it were a bad thing." Her brow furrowing in confusion.

"IT WAS. People are usually afraid of me, you are the first person and you don't really seem all that normal yourself. I mean why are you so interested in me and my father? Creepy." Tristan said sticking his tongue out.

"What is wrong with you!? The first thing you do besides not apologizing is to throw a rock at my head?" She scolded back dropping down from the tree to Tristan's level. She squinted hard at him, taking a good look at his face and analyzing the black formations around his eyes and forehead. "You even look alike too." She said raising a finger almost to touch him. Meliodas and Elizabeth leaned closer to the window, careful not to be spotted. They kept watch even if they never intended to leave the Boar Hat. They still wanted to keep an eye on the two to make sure they didn't do anything tasteless. The children hardly noticed, Tristan, much too focused on this sweet little black haired girl to concern himself with where his parents may be and Isolde, captivated by her most recent discovery. Living on her own in the streets made her feel like every day was an adventure and she strived to know more about the world around her. She noticed him many times before, but her interest was peaked the same day that haunts him so. She watched it all and when she saw how broken hearted it left him, she empathized his loneliness. Her curiosity brought her to the Boar Hat at least once a week, but never had she planned on actually running into him. Today was definitely a wonder however. Leaning closer, she stared deep into his eyes, watching them flash between blackish purple like his fathers and the beautiful blue like his mothers. Elizabeth squeezed Meliodas hand as she drew a breath watching her son experience his possible first kiss. Meliodas peeked over at Elizabeth smirking and watched his little man with her. Tristan leaned away as Isolde crept closer and closer, finally she met his ear and whispered softly into in. His parents squinting and creeping even closer to the window now. Tristan's eyes grow wide, filling with hot unwanted tears. He reaches out for something, someone to hold, and finds Isolde's soft torso for stability. He grips her tight in his embrace while the silent tears start t flow from his eyes and down his cheeks. She can see his mouth move and can make out the phrase "Thank you." Realizing she was only inches from them now, she moves in closer and closes the distance between them. Tristan can swear he hears his father shout "yes". She pulls away to see his blushing face staring into hers and she giggles back at him. "Your parents sure are funny. I like it." His blush deepens as her soft voice fills him with warmth. Leaning closer into him again he can't help but lean in as well, he didn't care that his parents were watching anymore, but she felt it still bugged him a bit. "Watch this." She grinned flicking her finger towards the window. Tristan turned his head to see the shocked face of the adults looking back at them. The curtains next to the two shut fast and left nothing or them to witness. Her smirk widening as his lips twisted up into a joyous smile. It all finally made sense to him, why she was so curious to know more about him and his father. He was so relieved to learn she wasn't just teasing him, but empathizing. He had never felt more appreciative and understood then this moment right here. He tackled her to the ground without thought and put his arms around her. The feeling of fear creeping in that if he were to unwrap his arms from her waist he'd lose her forever. He'd finally found a friend, someone to really be there for him and he swore she would never be lost if he were there with her.

Meliodas stood next to Elizabeth, blocked out from their sons life for the first time. "That's what happens when you meet a pretty girl I guess." Meliodas grins as he pinches his wife's backside. Elizabeth nods and sighs "I just can't believe it. That was his first kiss. He is growing up so fast. And I bet this one will too." She says smiling down at her big stomach, rubbing it gently. Meliodas leans over to give her big belly a kiss of his own and says, "They sure do."


End file.
